Lee Young Ah
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Young Ah *'Nombre:' 이영아 / Lee Young Ah (Yi Yeong Ah) *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gumi-si, Gyeongsangbuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Peso:' 47 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Agencia:' TCOent Sobre Lee Young Ah Lee Young Ah es una actriz conocida en Corea del Sur por sus actuaciones en llantos. Ha actuado en diversas series de televisión. Fue nominada a la mejor actriz en la sección juvenil de la KBS por su actuación en Golden Apple interpretando a Kyung Suk pero no ganó. Se graduó en la Universidad Hanyang. Dramas *Possessed (OCN, 2019) Cameo *Love to the End (KBS2, 2018) *Cheo Yong 2 (OCN, 2015) Ep.1 *Run, Jang Mi (SBS, 2014-2015) *Bo Mi's Room (KBS2, 2014) *Unemployed Romance (E Channel,2013) *King's Dream (KBS1, 2012) *Natural Burials (MBN, 2012) *Vampire Prosecutor 2 (OCN, 2012) *Vampire Prosecutor (OCN, 2011) *Bread, Love and Dreams (KBS2, 2010) *Empress Chun Chu (KBS2, 2009) *Iljimae (SBS, 2008) *Golden Bride (SBS, 2007) *Love Can't Wait (MBC, 2006) *Golden Apple (KBS2, 2005) *Wedding (KBS2, 2005) *The Youth in Bare Foot (MBC, 2005) *I Love You, My Enemy (SBS, 2005) *The Bean Chaff of My Life (MBC,2003) Temas para Dramas *''Weak Woman'' tema para Love to the End (2018) *''Love is'' tema para Bread, Love and Dreams (2010) Películas * Notebook from My Mother (2018) *Snow is on the Sea (2015) *Natural Burials (2012) * Julie's Adventure (2011) *Dachimawa Lee (2008) *Two Faces of My Girlfriend (2007) *Caramel (2006) *Ghost Story (2006) Programas de TV *Law of the Jungle in Borneo (SBS, 2014) Anuncios *Ceci *Jinro *KFC *KTF *Lotte Chilsung *Neowiz *Viki *Vivostore Vídeos Musicales *Gavy NJ ft MJ (Sunny Side) - Sunflower (2010) Junto a Lee Tae Sung *Shin Hye Sung - Why Did You Call (2009) *Eru - Black Glasses (2006) Junto a Kim Hyun Joong Reconocimientos *'KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Mejor pareja con Yoon Shi Yoon por Bread, Love and Dreams (2010) *'35th Korean Broadcasting Awards:' Mejor Actriz Revelación por Iljimae (2008) *'SBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Excelencia, Drama Especial - Actriz por Iljimae (2008) *'42nd Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Actriz Revelación por Golden Apple (2006) Curiosidades *'Educación: 'Universidad Hanyang *'Aficiones: 'Limpieza de la casa *'Especialidades: Cocina *'Religión:' Budista *'Debut:' 2003 *Actuó en el drama con mayor éxito en Corea en el año 2010 llamado Bread, Love and Dreams. *Es amiga de Kim Hee Chul de Super Junior. En el programa Happy Together comentaron como se conocieron. *El 11 de noviembre de 2018 la agencia de Lee Young Ah, confirmó la noticia que la actriz está en una relación con Kang Eun Tak. Los dos actores están actualmente protagonizando “Love to the End” de KBS2. *El 24 de abril de 2019, una fuente de la industria del drama dijo que la pareja se había separado a principios de este año y decidió volver a su relación original de junior y senior. La fuente explicó además que los dos se separaron de forma natural debido a sus apretadas agendas. Una fuente de la agencia de Lee Young Ah confirmó: “Es cierto que Lee Young Ah y Kang Eun Tak se han separado”. La fuente agregó: “Es difícil revelar el momento o el motivo de la ruptura porque es la vida personal del artista”. Enlaces *Wikipedia en inglés *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Lee Young Ah.jpg Lee Young Ah3.jpg Lee Young Ah4.jpg Lee Young Ah5.jpg Lee Young Ah6.jpg LeeYoungAh.jpg Lee Young Ah10.jpg Lee_Young_Ah7.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante